pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon: Black
Pokémon: Best Wishes! (ポケットモンスターベストウイッシュ, Poketto Monsutā Besuto Uisshu!) is the upcoming fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime. The anime will be premiered in Japan in September 2010. TV Tokyo announced that the season will cover the main protagonist Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu's adventures in the new region Isshu. As always, the past female companion of Ash, Dawn, has left the series, and is being replaced by a girl named Iris. Iris is revealed to have a Kibago, who oddly, lives in her hair. For an unexpected change, Brock seems to have left the series permanently, and is replaced by a new boy named Dento, who is also a Gym Leader. Team Rocket are still in the series, and new antagonists wil appear: Team Plasma. Team Plasma may be after Reshiram and Zekrom like how other villainous teams. Ash will also have a new set of clothing based on Pokémon Black and White's male player character's design, Dawn and Brock are said to return for a visit, also having different clothes on, and Jessie and James also have changed clothes due to a promotion, they will be wearing a black uniforms instead of their old white uniforms. The New Pokémon Saga is about to begin on September 23, 2010 with a double-episode in a new region called Isshu with lots of new Pokemon (Generation V). This Series is called Pokemon Best Wishes in Japan. In Short Pokemon BW, (it also can be coined as Pokémon Black and White). Like every region, this region also has its own main legendary Pokemons duo Reshiram and Zekrom and an additional legendary Pokemon Victini is also introduced. Ash Ketchum starts off his journey(in new Clothes of course) to this new region along with his faithful companion Pikachu, leaving behind Brock and Dawn on their respective Quests, and also the other pokemon which he caught in the Sinnoh region at Professor Oak's Lab. This time Ash is going to compete in the Isshu League by gaining the eight badges of that region capturing and befriending new Pokemons along the way. It is still unknown how many seasons will this fourth series have. It will be revealed Iris and Dento respectively. It is still unknown regarding their Goals as of now. It will be revealed when Ash meets them in the series in due Course. More information regarding the series will unravel as the time comes. Characters 'Key Protagonists' *Ash Ketchum *Iris *Dento Pokemon (owned by key protagonists and Team Rocket) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Mamepato (Ash's) *Mijumaru (Ash's) *Kibago (Iris's) *Yanappu (Dento's) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) Antagonists *Jessie, James and Meowth - are sent to Isshu by Giovanni to take control of it, upgraded with new uniforms and tools.Team Rocket *Team Plasma - the local troublemakers of Isshu out to get the legendary yin yang duo Reshiram and Zekrom. Minor Characters *Aloe- A Gym Leader. *Professor Oak- Professor Oak will most likely be shown sometimes in the series, mostly video chatting with Ash about his journey. *Delia - Delia , the mother of Ash Ketchum, will most likely will appear talking to Ash on the video chat, making sure he has everything he needs for his quest. *Professor Araragi - Professor Araragi may be shown in the first two episodes of Best Wishes. *Brock - A former Pokemon Breeder who now wishes to become a Doctor, he used to travel with Ash and is expected to guest star in some episodes. *Shooti- Will most likely appear as a rival, such as running into Ash, Iris, and Dento in some points of the saga. *Dawn - Ash's former coordinator friend from Twinleaf Town; is expected to guest star in some episodes. *Nurses- New nurses will replace Nurse Joy in Isshu. *Officers- New police officers will replace Officer Jenny in Isshu. Running Gags Retired *Brock's crush over girls will be gone, with Dento replacing him. *Ash's Pikachu will not be burning Iris's bike, as she doesn't have one Episodes To the Isshu Region! Zekrom's Shadow! Iris and Kibago! Mijumaru! Meguroko! Critical Moment! Battle Club! Mysterious Pokemon Appears! Trivia *In Japanese, Wishes kind of has "Isshu" inside its letters. *The 'B'est 'W'ishes part of Pokémon: Best Wishes may be a reference to [[Pokémon Black and White|Pokémon 'B'lack and 'W'hite.]] Official Sites Official Japanese site See Also Pokemon Black and White (In Anime) Category:Article stubs Category:Anime